Dental plaque is normally removed with a toothbrush from those places on the teeth where the toothbrush can reach. In the interdental (interproximal) areas between the teeth, plaque removal is generally more problematic, because the toothbrush bristles cannot physically contact the plaque. In those areas, flossing, toothpicks or certain power toothbrushes are generally recommended to remove the plaque, with the emphasis usually being on flossing.
However, it is well known that flossing can be quite uncomfortable; it can cut the gums, and it may be difficult to manipulate the floss between tightly adjacent teeth, as well as being difficult to maneuver around the mouth. Hence, although flossing has known beneficial results and is recommended by dental professionals, relatively few people floss on a regular basis. Power flossers are known, but are typically based on simulating the mechanical method of flossing or the use of toothpicks and are not widely used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reach and remove interdental plaque with a system which is effective, yet is also convenient and easy to use.
Accordingly, the present invention is an interdental cleaner, comprising a source of liquid; a system for moving a selected amount of liquid from the source thereof into a liquid pathway; a source of pressurized gas; and a control arrangement for releasing a selected amount of gas into contact with the liquid, resulting in liquid being propelled out of a nozzle portion of the cleaner, to the interdental area of the teeth for cleaning thereof.